A Halloween Story
by NeVeRmOrE11
Summary: Halloween romance between the birds! Oneshot. R&R! first fic! Flames accepted. REVIEW PLEASE!


Summary: A little Halloween romance between the birds? Why not? R&R! REVIEW! HARSH CRITICS PLEASE!

_Hey guys! First story hope you like it! K+.-BB_

_Raven's POV_

Today was the day. The day I could be scary and get away with it. It was Halloween. Raven woke up and groggily walked over to her calendar and smiled. She took a shower and put on a cloak and leotard. She walked casually to the main room. The main room was decorated with cobwebs, fake sculls, and orange and black streamers. She saw Cyborg make French toast and bacon. Beast boy was whining at this.

"Good morning Rae." Robin said smiling

"Morning." Raven said replied. Ever since she defeated Trigon she had feelings for Robin. She glided to the kitchen and gracefully pulled out a tea bag, mug, and a kettle from the cabinet. Robin watched her every move. Then Starfire burst out the doors which pulled him out of his 'trance'.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN FRIENDS!" she screamed

"Hey star." said Cyborg. Starfire walked over to Robin.

"What will you be for this scary occasion?" She asked

"You'll see." He smirked. They ate their breakfast happily. (Except Beast boy)

"Let's change in our costumes!" Beast boy said

"Alright." Said Cyborg

_Robin's POV_

Robin went into his room and went to his closet. He pulled out black skinny jeans, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, and white gloves. He put his skinny jeans, his shirt, than his gloves. He went into the bathroom and applied white cream makeup all over his face. He than drew little black tears on his face. He also applied bright red lipstick.

"Perfect!" He said while glancing in the mirror. He was the perfect Mime. (A/N I was a mime for Halloween!)

_Beast boy's POV_

Beast boy ran to his room. He went to his closet and pulled out a pirate costume. He pulled it on and admired himself in the mirror.

"Arrg!" He said.

_Cyborg POV_

Cyborg trudged to his room. He took out a dark cloak and a plastic knife.

"I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" He shouted hauntedly. (A/N is that a word? 0.o)

_Starfires POV_

She pulled out a long black skirt and a top that would show her stomach. She then pulled out a veil covered in bells and wrapped it around her waist.

"I will steal Robin's heart by being a dancer of the belly!" she exclaimed. (A/N dancer of the belly! HAAAA)

_Ravens POV_

"Aren't I scary enough?" She muttered to herself

She went to her closet and pulled out a red polka dotted dress. She put that on with black heals and went into her bathroom. She then curled her hair. She also put on bright pink blush and red lipstick with black mascara.

"Why did I choose to be a wind up doll?" she smacked her head.

She walked down the hall into the main room. When she entered the main room every one stared at her.

"Wow that's an awesome costume!" exclaimed Cyborg. Robin was speechless at this beauty in front of him.

"Nice costumes guys." She said giving a small smile to Robin. Starfire was now infuriated with envy. Titans East came and they had a big party. Bumblebee was a ghost, Speedy was a some sort of scary thing, Aqualad was an octopus, and Mas e Menos were vampires. Raven went to the roof top trying to avoid the madness going on down there. She saw Robin up there.

"Hey." She said. He waved. Right he was a mime, got that. I smiled. He smiled back. There was an awkward silence. Robin suddenly pretended he was pulling Raven closer to him.(A/N You know when the mimes are like pretending they have like a rope er something?) Raven at first didn't have a clue what he was doing than she got it. She walked closer to him. Then his lips met Raven's. Raven was shocked at what was happening. She then decided to kiss back. He loved her! This was a sweet but passionate kiss. Then they were interrupted by a little high pitched scream.

"EEEEPPP!" Starfire screamed.

"Uhh." Said the mime.

"You don't like me?" She asked

"Well I think of you as a sister not really as a girlfriend." He said. She then burst into tears and ran off to her room.

"Oops." Raven and Robin said

"I will talk to her later." He smiled

"Robin, I….I...I love you." She stammered

"Now that wasn't so hard?." He smiled

"Don't push it." She warned

"I love you too." He said while leaning in to capture another sweet kiss.

Well this was my first fic so I would like some reviews please! I have this awesome story coming out soon! Cant wait! (Have to do something fun durring class right?)-BB


End file.
